It is known in the art relating to so-called heavy duty engine-transmission combinations to provide a four point powertrain mounting. For example, two mounting pads may be located on the sides or front end of the engine and connected through brackets to a vehicle frame. A transmission connected with the rear end of the engine may include two additional mounting pads located on the sides of the bell housing and connected through brackets to spaced locations on the vehicle frame. Such heavy duty transmissions generally have a full 360 degree bell housing enclosing a fluid coupling or other components connecting the torque transmitting portions of the engine and transmission.
In contrast, lighter weight automobile and truck transmissions connected with engines to form a powerplant are generally supported by a three point suspension, including two side or front mounted engine mounts and a single rear mount supporting the rear end of the transmission. Commonly, such transmissions have only a partial bell housing for connecting the transmission to the engine, leaving an opening in the lower portion of the bell housing which is generally covered in assembly by an inspection cover.
In a case where a moderate duty powertrain includes an engine connected with a transmission of the type having an inspection opening in the lower portion of the transmission bell housing, it was desired to provide a four point powertrain mounting to better support the powertrain and reduce bending loads on the unit when applied in a truck application. However, the cost of modifying the high volume transmission case to accept dual mounting pads for the four point mounted appeared excessive.